Et après ? Nous ne sommes que des hommes
by Eridine
Summary: spoiler S5 / Léon & Merlin / Après la mort du roi Arthur, Merlin retourne à Camelot à la recherche d'un semblant de vie. Pensant être seul, il ne se doute pas un instant qu'une personne passait son temps à l'observer. La vie pouvait-elle avancer quand sa destinée avait pris fin avec le roi ? Guenièvre, enceinte, pensait que Camelot était enfin en paix mais cela était faux.
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclamers** : les personnages de la série Merlin appartiennent à leur créateur, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une énième fiction.

**Couple** : **Léon & Merlin**

**Genre** : Romance

**Catégorie** : NC17 / Scène explicite

**Note** : couple assez rare Léon & Merlin (j'avoue que je le travaille différemment que mes merthurs... mais avec quand même du cœur)

**Résumé** : spoiler saison 5 / Après la mort du roi Arthur, Merlin retourne à Camelot à la recherche d'un semblant de vie. Pensant être seul, il ne se doute pas un instant qu'une personne passait son temps à l'observer. La vie pouvait-elle avancer quand sa destinée avait pris fin avec le roi ? Guenièvre, enceinte, pensait que Camelot était enfin en paix mais certains imaginaient le royaume sans défense, prêt à la conquérir et assassiner l'enfant héritier. Nouvelle destinée ?

* * *

**Et après ? Nous ne sommes que des hommes.**

**Prologue**

**.**

Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à observer le monde qui tournait autour du roi Arthur. Il était là quand il l'avait vu grandir au sein du royaume. Il était encore présent quand il était monté sur le trône. Il était aussi là quand Merlin était revenu seul, annonçant à la reine que le souverain était décédé. Léon avait vu, au fil de ses années de chevalier, des gens défiler. Certains étaient morts trop jeune aux combats, d'autres s'étaient sacrifiés pour les idéaux du roi Uther... et puis, il y avait ceux qui avaient une dévotion sans faille envers Arthur.

Cela faisait une saison que le royaume de Camelot était gouverné par la reine Guenièvre. Cette dernière avait fait abolir la loi contre la magie, offrant à Merlin la place d'enchanteur qui lui revenait. Durant la cérémonie, Léon l'avait encore observé. Rien ne transparaissait du visage du sorcier reconnu. Ce dernier qui affichait habituellement des sourires semblait avoir disparu sous les traits d'un homme marqué par la vie. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et cela en était affligeant : un puissant sorcier qui paraissait vivre pour survivre.

La reine, bien qu'elle fut triste, lui avait -plusieurs fois- dit que cela n'était en rien sa faute et qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il était présent pour son mari. Mais les mots ne semblaient plus faire leur effet, Merlin vivait sans vraiment faire le deuil du roi Arthur. Personne n'aurait su dire ce qu'il traversait puisqu'il avait expliqué à Guenièvre toute l'histoire de la prophétie.

— Le royaume d'Arthur Pendragon est en pleine prospérité et tu fais partie de cette réussite.

Léon qui se tenait à côté de la reine l'écoutait annoncer une nouvelle : elle était enceinte de moins de deux saisons. Certaines personnes l'avaient bien remarqué et pour faire taire les commérages, elle avait enfin officialisé son état de grossesse. Il aurait pensé qu'à cette parole, Merlin sortirait un peu de son cocon mais cela fut peine perdu. Il était absent, refusant au plus profond de lui la perte du roi. C'était pourquoi, la même après-midi, Guenièvre l'avait demandé dans sa chambre où elle se reposait.

— Léon, commença-t-elle, j'aimerai que vous alliez voir Merlin, discutez avec lui, aidez-le à faire son deuil.

— Majesté, je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour...

— Ne vous sous-estimez pas, je sais ce que vous avez perdu parce que moi aussi je l'ai vécu,... mais pour Merlin, c'est toute sa vie qu'il remet en cause, sa présence, sa magie,... il se punit alors que le monde continue à avancer,... nous avançons,...

Elle le regardait, les yeux baignés de larmes. Le chevalier la connaissait mais il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il serait à la hauteur.

— Vous savez, reprit-elle d'une voix vibrante de douleur, je l'ai observé, c'est comme ça que j'ai compris qui il était.

Elle se permit une pause pour avancer de quelques pas.

— Je vous ai aussi observé mon ami, ajouta-t-elle en le faisant froncer des sourcils,... personne ne semble faire attention à vous mais je sais que vous faisiez de même,... quand l'avez-vous compris ?

Léon était désarçonné. Il savait que Guenièvre était une femme intelligente mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle le percerait à jour.

— Lorsque les druides m'ont sauvé, j'ai compris la présence de Merlin.

— Et vous ne l'avez pas dénoncé ?

— Non ! s'insurgea-t-il, Merlin n'est pas comme Morgana, il... il veillait sur Arthur, tout le temps il était avec lui, il...

— Vous voyez, coupa-t-elle en lui souriant, je crois que vous saurez ramener notre ami parmi nous.

En fait, il ne voyait rien du tout. Il n'était pas proche de Merlin comme pouvait l'être Gauvain ou, plus précisément comme ce dernier avait pu l'être. Il n'avait aucun point en commun alors, comment allait-il discuter avec lui ?

... ... ...

Merlin marchait le long du ruisseau qui passait derrière le château. L'esprit perdu, il se laissait bercer par le chant de la nature. Il aimait cet endroit. Il pouvait réfléchir et se détendre. Bien qu'il occupait une place importante au sein du royaume, la reine semblait lui donner le temps nécessaire à son cœur de se ressaisir... mais il ne s'en remettait pas. Il revoyait encore les lèvres sèches de son roi qui lui murmurait un merci. Il repassait encore la scène où la barque s'éloignait de la berge. A cet instant, il s'était senti abandonné. Sa destinée était, en un sens, accomplie et pour le récompenser, elle lui avait ôté la vie d'un être cher.

— Merlin ?

Il s'arrêta et pivota vers son interlocuteur.

— Sir Léon.

Il le regarda en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Habituellement, le chevalier ne lui parlait pas.

— Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

— Oui, mentit-il.

— Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais te laisser... méditer.

Léon commença à partir lorsque le sorcier le reprit sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il le faisait :

— Je ne médite pas.

— Ah.

Le silence parut les gêner. Le chevalier se sentit soudainement bête d'être devant le sorcier alors qu'il était persuadé de trouver une discussion.

— Vous pouvez rester, lui proposa le brun.

— Oh, heu, je,... bredouilla-t-il,... je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

— Vous ne me dérangez pas et puis, s'amusa-t-il, je ne médite pas.

Léon accepta en recevant un sourire franc. Il marcha à ses côtés, en silence, appréciant le souffle du vent et l'air ambiant du temps.

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**


	2. PARTIE 1

**Et aprés ? Nous ne sommes que des hommes  
**

**PAIRING** : Merlin & Léon

Bonne lecture ! (désolé pour les coquilles)

* * *

**Toucher  
**

**-1-**

Merlin était dans son laboratoire quand un hurlement lui glaça le sang : Guenièvre ! Le cœur tremblant d'angoisse, il se mit immédiatement à courir à travers les couloirs du château. La peur ancrée dans chacune de ses cellules, il arriva au pas de la porte de la salle royale le souffle saccadé. Une main contre sa poitrine, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage défait de la reine. Cette dernière, agenouillée et tenant un drap blanc immaculé de tache écarlate, avait les joues ravagé de larmes.

Que s'était-il passé ? Affligé par les regards brillants et affolés qui le fixaient avec espoir, il détailla rapidement la scène : deux gardes se tenaient à côté d'elle, quelques servants étaient immobilisés par l'angoisse et Gaius, un peu en retrait et les mains plaquées sur la bouche, semblait retenir un cri d'horreur. Merlin, la gorge vibrante de peine, n'osait pas avancer.

― Nécromancie, écouta-t-il de la voix brisée de son amie.

Il parvint à faire un pas et déglutit en se disant que son cœur ne se remettrait pas une nouvelle fois d'un échec. Un autre pas et ses membres tremblèrent d'effroi quand ses yeux se plantèrent sur une petite main blanche et inerte. Un dernier pas et, impuissant par la vision du futur héritier, il tomba à genoux. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, ses lèvres se déformèrent en un rictus de colère et de peine. Le regard totalement flou, il posa sa paume tremblante contre le front froid du bébé... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait après les Pendragon ? Camelot n'avait-il pas versé assez de sang ? Qu'aurait pensé Arthur devant cette perte ?

― MERLIN !

Il redressa subitement son buste en ouvrant ses paupières humides : il était dans sa chambre.

― Merlin ?

Il réagit en reconnaissant la voix de Léon. Il tenta de lui sourire et s'essuya rapidement le visage mais, la douleur était tellement inscrite au fond de son âme qu'il peina à arrêter ses pleurs. Arthur n'était plus là et Guenièvre qui ne tardait pas à accoucher semblait tant attendre de lui qu'il n'avait plus la force de revenir parmi les hommes. Il aurait souhaité échanger sa vie contre celle du roi... il aurait souhaité mourir avec lui... mais, la faucheuse ne semblait pas vouloir de lui alors, que lui restait-il ? Le futur héritier était-il en danger ?

― Merlin ?

― Je, je vais bien.

― Non, c'est faux.

Il posa son regard brillant sur le chevalier et respira profondément en se convainquant que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar et rien d'autre.

― Je t'assure que je vais bien.

― Non ! haussa son interlocuteur, cela fait plusieurs jours que tu te réveilles en hurlant ! Ne me dit pas que tu vas bien !

Merlin n'avait pas envie d'en discuter. Il voulait que les gens le laissent en paix... et lui permettent d'oublier ce pour quoi il était en vie. Il devait vivre avec ses remords et ses échecs...

― Merci Léon pour ton inquiétude, reprit-il en tentant de se lever de son lit mais le manque de sommeil le fit tomber en avant.

Par chance, le chevalier le rattrapa en lui demandant d'une voix courroucée :

― Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?

― Je-

― Merlin ! Tu es peut-être sorcier mais tu es un homme avant tout ! Un homme qui a besoin de se nourrir !

Il se sentit soudainement plaqué contre son matelas. Les mains de son aîné l'obligeant à rester ainsi, il écouta Léon l'intimer de ne pas bouger sous peine d'être mis au cachot. Merlin sourit... Le chevalier savait pertinemment qu'il serait capable d'en sortir sans l'aide de qui conque.

― Et surtout ne rigole pas ! entendit-il de ce dernier qui venait de passer la porte de sa tour.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Léon venait souvent lui tenir compagnie. Les soirs, il venait marcher avec lui le long du ruisseau. Ils ne se parlaient que rarement et Merlin -aussi étonné qu'il pouvait l'être- aimait bien lorsqu'il était présent. Il n'était pas proche. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de le connaître, comme s'il l'avait toujours été là pour lui.

Soudain, il sortit de ses pensées quand un froid glacial envahit sa chambre, faisant instantanément frissonner ses membres. La respiration courte, il sentait un terrible vent d'hiver s'installer tout autour de lui et, le temps d'une atroce seconde, un épais nuage blanc apparut aux pieds de son lit. Il crut manquer d'oxygène lorsqu'une paire de yeux extrêmement ambrées se détacha de la brume avant de s'évanouir d'un simple coup... « _Le règne aurait dû se finir avec Uther ! Le règne devait mourir avec Arthur ! Il s'achèvera avec l'héritier !_ ». A ses mots, il posa instinctivement une main contre sa poitrine et se racla la gorge en tentant d'y faire pénétrer de l'oxygène par intermittence...

― Merlin ! tonna la voix de Léon.

Ce dernier lâcha son plateau et cala rapidement sa main droite contre le dos du sorcier. Le visage blême et livide de Merlin lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Le souffle irréguliers qui franchissait difficilement de la bouche du brun parut lui ôter une nouvelle fois le cœur. Il s'assit au bord du lit et lui murmura à l'oreille :

― Calme-toi, ferme les yeux et respire doucement...

Léon releva son regard et fronça des sourcils. Il y avait dans l'atmosphère quelque chose d'étrange et d'inconnu... Même ses membres commençaient à frissonner. Il respira aussi à son tour et prit sur lui l'angoisse qui le gagnait. Son cœur rata un battement quand Merlin empoigna durement son bras gauche. Ce dernier semblait tellement tétaniser qu'il n'arriva pas à le sortir de sa peur.

...

Merlin, les yeux clos, ne ressentait plus la terreur et bien que son estomac criait famine, il se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux lorsqu'un bras le tira par la taille, lui faisant réaliser qu'il y avait une chaleur derrière lui. Il roula et, le corps en panique par tout ce qu'il se rappelait, il bredouilla :

― Léon ?

Il le regarda enlever son bras et l'observa glisser du lit. En le voyant se redresser, il se sentit mal en se souvenant de la manière dont il s'était accroché à ce dernier. La peur occasionnée par le brouillard ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté parce qu'il pouvait encore sentir la froideur du regard ambré sur sa personne...

― Je, bredouillait Léon,... Merlin... tu-

Ne souhaitant pas ajouter de gêne, il le coupa :

― Je sais, tu t'es inquiété et...

Il se tut en apercevant les murs de sa chambre qui tanguait de gauche à droite.

― Merlin !

Léon qui discernait les joues rouges du sorcier posa rapidement une main contre le front de son ami et tonna :

― GARDES ! Allez me chercher Gaius !

Merlin était brûlant de fièvre. Cela l'étonna parce que le temps était encore chaud et ensoleillé... puis son cœur palpita en entendant le sorcier murmurer le prénom du défunt roi...

**...**

Guenièvre, une main sur son ventre arrondi et la seconde levée, intimait à ses gardes de rester au pas de la porte. Elle pénétrait enfin dans la tour de Merlin tout en marchant doucement. Elle sourit quand elle vit la manière dont Léon était avachi sur un vieux fauteuil. Il avait la jambe droite sur l'accoudoir, la tête en biais contre le dossier et les bras écartés. Ce n'était pas une position pour s'endormir. Elle s'approcha et tira sur l"une de ses mèches bruns clairs.

― Léon ?

― Hein ?

― Lé-on !

Il sursauta et écarquilla des yeux. Il grommela quelques secondes tant ses courbatures lui tiraillaient les muscles.

― Allez vous coucher.

― Je-

― Cinq jours que vous êtes à son chevet, Gaius est venu me voir, Merlin va mieux, il a juste attrapé un petit coup de froid.

― Je n'en suis pas aussi certain que ça, lui dit-il le regard planté sur le brun, j'ai senti quelque chose planer dans sa chambre et même si je ne suis pas sorcier, je sais la ressentir là où il y en a !

Guenièvre pivota et fit signe aux gardes de rentrer. Léon se leva subitement en se demandant pourquoi ces derniers entraient avec... un lit ?

― Mais, qu'est-ce que-

― Comme vous semblez vous inquiéter pour Merlin, je vous fais installer un lit à quelques pas du sien,... ainsi, je vous serai gré de bien veiller sur lui.

― Vous, bredouilla-t-il en dévisageant les gardes, vous venez de dire qu'il allait mieux et-

― Et vous venez de me dire que vous saviez ressentir la magie là où il y en a ?

Pendant que Léon et la reine discutaient, aucun des deux n'avaient fait attention à l'objet de leur sujet. Merlin qui les écoutait n'osa pas ouvrir ses paupières. Pourquoi le chevalier devait-il le surveiller ? Et pourquoi dormirait-il dans sa chambre ? Les yeux toujours clos, il continua à faire semblant de dormir...

― Oui, reprenait Léon d'une voix paniquée, mais-

― Sire Léon, intervint Guenièvre qui avait capté toute son attention, je suis inquiète. Je suis à quelques jours de donner naissance et, soupira-t-elle, je voudrais que Merlin soit capable de veiller sur mon enfant... je veux que mon bébé apprenne qui était son père auprès de lui.

Léon se leva et s'étira en marmonnant froidement :

― Il saura lui dire _qui_ était Arthur.

La reine, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension, lui planta un regard presque peiné. Elle en était même déçue de le voir réagir de cette façon.

― Pardon majesté, souffla-t-il en réalisant son ton.

― Guenièvre, coupa-t-elle, ne m'appelle pas comme ça quand nous sommes maintenant seuls.

Elle venait de balayer la pièce de ses yeux noisettes. Les gardes étaient déjà partis, laissant un nouveau lit.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle en le tutoyant.

― Merlin n'a que son nom à la bouche. Il a dû l'appeler des dizaine de fois chaque jour. C'est comme si nous ! Nous n'existions plus ! C'est comme si Camelot n'avait eu qu'un seul roi ! Comme si-

― La jalousie est un mauvais défaut.

― Je-je... je ne suis pas jaloux !

Léon ne l'était pas. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Encore moins du temps où il avait Gauvain. Il avait toujours su que, en tant que chevalier, leur vie respective pouvait d'éteindre du jour au lendemain. Il s'y était toujours préparé. Son deuil, il l'avait porté des jours durant et cela, grâce à Perceval qui avait été d'une grande aide. Ce dernier était le seul à être au courant de sa liaison mais, la reine, bien plus intelligente, avait dû s'en rendre compte. Maintenant, elle semblait croire qu'il pouvait soutenir Merlin alors que le sorcier ne voulait pas être sauvé. Pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas ? Elle aussi, elle avait perdu quelqu'un de très important !

― Parfait, répondit-elle en écoutant un raclement de gorge du sorcier.

Merlin, mal à l'aise devant leur étrange discussion, décida de les faire taire en se réveillant. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécier la façon dont Léon lui reprochait de penser à Arthur. Il s'en voulait terriblement de pas avoir réussi à contrer la prophétie. Il n'avait pas envie que les autres veillent sur lui par pitié. Il était sorcier et même avec des pouvoirs en lui, il n'avait pas été capable de sauver son roi... alors, oui, il pensait sans cesse à lui.

Léon qui n'osait rien dire serra subitement des dents. Le regard fuyant du sorcier lui suffit pour comprendre que ce dernier avait au moins entendu la fin de leur conversation. Il tenta d'attirer le regard de la reine pour qu'elle ne dise rien mais cette dernière ne sembla pas le voir :

― Gaius, mentit-elle devant les yeux écarquillés du chevalier, m'a expliqué pourquoi tu es tombé malade, dorénavant, je ne veux pas te voir sans Léon à tes côtés.

― Je vais bien, se défendit le sorcier.

― Non, Merlin.

La voix catégorique et autoritaire de Guenièvre parut soudainement si sérieuse que ni Léon et ni ce dernier ne se permirent de répondre :

― Dans quelques jours je vais avoir un bébé ! Et quand il sera là, Léon et toi avez intérêt à ce que le château soit bien gardé ! Parce que si ! tonna-t-elle en les faisant tressaillir, si quelqu'un tente par n'importe quel moyen de détruire ce qui reste d'Arthur Pendragon ! Je vous en tiendrai responsable !

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, les laissant réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de leur dire. Tous les deux prenaient conscience que cette dernière avait raison. Léon, le plus anciens de tous les chevaliers, avait sous ses ordres toutes la garde des Pendragon. Merlin, quant à lui, avait des druides prêt à le suivre. Ils savaient que l'annonce du décès du roi pourraient attirer d'autres royaumes malveillant à vouloir récupérer le trône.

.

Ce soir-là, Léon attendit que Merlin s'endorme profondément pour aller rejoindre sa propre chambre. Il ne se sentait pas bien chez le sorcier. Le poids d'une magie paraissait y flotter comme si elle essayait de dire quelques chose. Lorsqu'il trouva son lit, il soupira de bien être et ferma des yeux, prêt à sombrer tant il était fatigué d'avoir veillé sur le brun.

_"Léon ?"_

Les yeux toujours clos, son cœur se mit à battre en même temps que ses membres se mirent à trembler d'effroi : qui venait de l'appeler ?

_"Léon ?"_

**.**

**à suivre**

**.**

.


End file.
